


Things that aren’t sex toys used as sextoys

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Magnus brought back a bunch of exotic objects from his travels, and Alec tends to use anything as a sextoy these days…
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Taboo January 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Things that aren’t sex toys used as sextoys

“Put that statue back where you found it” warns Magnus watching Alec play with one of the wooden totem he brought back from Indonesia   
“I was thinking…” starts Alec   
“I know exactly what you are thinking Alec” cuts Magnus “And I tell you this is a terrible idea. Put that statue back on the shelf. Please…” 

Alec looks at his boyfriend, checking how resolute the warlock is, but Magnus dead stare makes no doubt about his thinking. Alec puts the statue back on the bookshelf and Magnus joins him in front of it. 

“I know you and I are… experimenting…” says the latter “But you have to stop treating every single object of my apartment as a sextoy… That is not what they’re meant for”   
“Come on Mag’” laughs Alec “What other use than that would have all of those souvenirs from your travels ?”  
“Decoration ?” suggests the warlock   
“Decoration ?!” exclaims Alec “Are you telling me that this here…” 

He grabs a rendition of a cactus made in silicon, which look strangely phallic. 

“...is meant to be decorative ? It looks like a cock. It is a dick in fact…” 

Alec laughs and Magnus has to admit he is not completely wrong 

“I really want to try new things in bed with you Magnus” 

Alec takes another object in his hand : those are wooden balls, depicting planets, linked by a small cord. He doesn’t have to explain his thoughts to Magnus. The warlock understood. And he starts to feel excited. It does indeed look like something they could use together… Alec brings the objects with him and takes Magnus’ hand to lead him to the bedroom. They don’t need to talk to understand each other, and in this exact situation their bodies are making the talking. Magnus grabs his boyfriend by the waist, pulling him closer violently, pressing his mouth against the shadowhunter’s lips. Their kiss is passionate, desperate, and they tumble their way to the bed. Alec drops the improvised sextoys on the bed next to them, and allows Magnus to lie him down on the bed. The warlock is on top, his shirt, wide open, allowing Alec to glimpse at his sexy chest, which he loves so much. Magnus grabs the hem of Alec’s t-shirt and lifts it up, pulling it over his partner’s head. Alec makes his boyfriend’s shirt slide down on the floor, and they are no both barechested. Their bodies are like carved in marble, precisely cut out and incredibly beautiful. Alec’s hands find their way to Magnus’ ass, through his trousers. 

“Hmm… I really want you” he moans   
“I can feel that” grins Magnus caressing his partner’s intimacy through his clothes 

They keep kissing while undressing and they only stop once completely naked, their erections brushing against one another, making them both sigh with pleasure. Magnus pulls the lube out of his nightstand and gives him to Alec. He wants to try new things ? Well, better give him the lead then… The shadowhunter grabs the cactus-alike sculpture and pours a generous amount of lube on it. He asks Magnus to lie down, on his back, and to lift his legs in the air. The warlock does exactly as told, and he locks his legs around Alec’s neck, to feel more comfortable. Magnus needs no stretching, and no preparation, given that they had sex only a couple of hours ago. Alec presses the peculiar dildo on his partner’s hole, enough to make it slide in slowly, but not too hard, allowing Magnus to moan at the slowly rising pleasure. 

“How does it feel ?” asks the youngest one   
“Wonderful” sighs the warlock “You were right, it feels like a cock. Careful that I do not enjoy this more than you, dear” 

Magnus grins and Alec pushes harder, thrusting the object deeper in him. 

“Oh fuck” swears Magnus “Fuck” 

Alec starts making back-and-forth with the little statue inside Magnus, while his free hand strokes the hard dick of his boyfriend. This double, complete stimulation are driving Magnus crazy. He is enjoying it so much, that he can’t form words or phrases in a coherant way anymore. Only syllables are coming out of his mouth. 

“Oh… Ah… Plea… Alec ! Keep… ‘ing !” 

It makes the Shadowhunter laugh a lot and he keeps doing that until Magnus clenches his fists, trapping the bedsheets in them, arching his body upwards, and moaning Alec’s name. He ejaculates on his stomach and chest, Alec continuously caressing the cock, to help him do so. Magnus then drops back on the bed, exhausted by the orgasm, but ready to give back to Alec the intense pleasure he just got. 

“On all fours” he whispers in Alec’s ear, biting gently on his earlobe “Spread your ass” 

Alec positions himself, and Magnus puts lube on his hand. He takes the line of wooden balls, and spreads the lube on them, he carefully inserts the first one in Alec’s hole, making the young man shiver. It feels great. It feels amzing even. The balls are not cold, but Alec can see them rolling inside of him, moving as his hips are trembling, with Magnus pushing a second one inside of him. 

“Damn it !” he exclaims “I love that !”   
“Glad to hear that” smiles Magnus “I never would have thought about using them to please you” 

He presses the third ball in, amazed by the amount of things Alec is able to accomodate in his ass. To tease him even more, Magnus keeps playing with the balls, grabbing with his free hand another type of balls. The shadowhunter’s testicles are really sensitive, and the action of Magnus’ fingers on them makes pleasure flash directly through Alec’s brain. 

“Oh Lord !” he whispers “Keep doing that. Please” 

Magnus inserts the fourth and last ball in his boyfriend’s ass, and he lies down on the bed, his head under Alec’s intimacy, between his legs. With his tongue, he teases the tip of the cock, hanging just in front of his mouth, and the shadowhunters groans. He wants more. He is always eager in bed. Much more than Magnus would have thought. Magnus continues to play with the testicles, and he parts his lips to suck his boyfriend. Alec contracts in response to this stimulation, the wooden balls in his ass reminding him of their presence. He is stretched from the inside, and teased on the outside, all of this contributing to sending him on the edge. Still excited by the wild night they had, he will not need much time to come. Magnus sucks him harder, taking him deeper, trapping the cock in a warm embrace. His tongue wraps around the tip of the cock, expertly teasing the glans, in the exact way Alec likes to be played with. 

“Oh Magnus !” exclaims the shadowhunter “I am so close already” 

He can’t help but move his hips, trying to thrust his cock deeper in Magnus’ mouth but the warlock keeps him at bay, not wanting him to get overexcited. Inside of him, the improvised geisha balls are moving, awakening a myriad of delicious sensations. It is now pressing on his prostate, accentuating the pleasure in an insane way.

“I won’t be able to hold back if you don’t… stop… now…” 

Alec’s sentence is cut by loud moans, indicating how close he is from release. Magnus stops sucking him, and wiggles his way up in the bed, to position himself just under Alec’s face. They exchange a kiss, and when Magnus bites on Alec’s lower lip the young man is rocked by an insanely hot orgasm. he ejaculates on his boyfriend’s chest, their semen mixing on his skin. His whole body contracts around the objects in his anus, extending the pleasure for long. He keeps panting for a few minutes, before carefully lying down next to his partner who hasn’t yet moved. 

“I need you to take them out” mutters Alec short of breath   
“Are you sure of that ?” teases Magnus “Wouldn’t it be hot to keep having them in all day long ?”   
“You truly are demoniac” laughs Alec   
“Please ?” tries Magnus   
“Fine. it’s not as if I was going to work anyway…” 

They grin and kiss, simply happy to be spending time together.


End file.
